


Cartoon Hussies Multiverse

by kellym01



Series: Erotica [14]
Category: Superman: The Animated Series, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Beast Wars, Transformers: Prime, Winx Club, Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Acid Play, Anal, Anal Orgasm, Biting, Blood, Clothes Ripping, Cumdump, F/F, F/M, Face Sitting, Femdom, Foot Fetish, Futanari, Hair Pulling, Human Footstool, Humiliation, Lesian, M/M, Magic, Masochism, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Pain, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rape, Sadism, Sex Tapes, Slavery, Squirting, Stripping, Torture, Trampling, Verbal Humiliation, Violence, Virtual Reality, blowjob, breath play, cruel - Freeform, pussy licking, shock play, shoe fetish, venom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2019-07-16 04:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellym01/pseuds/kellym01
Summary: An anthology of smut focusing on Cartoon Crossovers. Rated MA.





	1. Rules

Okay this is going to be similar my Anime Tarts Multiverse fanfic except for cartoons, to make things easier for me, this one will just be for chapters that are none crossovers, I will post a second one for crossovers. Please note you may see some repeat chapters if they are considered by me both crossovers and not - e.g. Yu-Gi-Oh and Yu-Gi-Oh GX is a crossover because they are different shows while also been not a corssover since are in the same canon universe.

This fic will be an anthology of mostly one shots, which will either be ideas of my own or requests, I will also be posting the first chapters of possible series to test the interest in me continuing the series, I will make a note if it is a 'Series Tester' and I would appreciate reviews or anything to indicate interest in seeing it continued in its own fanfic.

Please Note for Requests  
I want you to give me every tiny detail that you can, the absolute minimum is the category, the characters, the fetishes if any, what you want to happen and the catalyst that causes it to happen e.g. alcohol. But please give me as much information if you can, the barebones of the plot of the chapter would be a great help to me.

Below is a list of the Cartoons I have seen in alphabetical order, if you don't see one here just request it and if I haven't seen it I'll add it to my 'to watch list'.

Also note I haven't seen the entirety of each show but if need be I will revisit them to get a good grasp of the character before I write the idea/request.

Adventure Time  
Aladdin  
American Dad  
American Dragon: Jake Long  
Angel Friends  
Arthur  
Atomic Betty  
Avatar: The Last Airbender  
Bakugan: Battle Brawlers  
Bakugan: New Vestroia  
Batman TAS  
Batman Beyond  
Batman The Brave and the Bold  
Battle Force Five  
Beast Wars: Transformers  
Ben 10  
Ben 10 Alien Force  
Ben 10 Ultimate Alien  
Ben 10 Omniverse  
Beyblade  
Brady's Beasts  
Casper's Scare School  
Codename: Kids Next Door  
Cubix  
Danny Phantom  
Dexter's Laboratory  
Digimon Adventure  
Digimon Adventure 02  
Digimon Tamers  
Digimon Frontier  
Dora the Explorer  
Dragons: Race to the Edge  
Dragons: Riders of Berk  
Dungeons and Dragons  
Ed, Edd n Eddy  
Ever After High  
Fairly Odd Parents  
Family Guy  
Fantastic Four 1994  
Fish Hooks  
Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends  
Futurama  
Gargoyles  
Generator Rex  
George of the Jungle  
Hercules  
Hero 108  
Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi  
Hotel Transylvania  
House of Mouse  
Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.  
Huxley Pig  
Inspector Gadget  
Jackie Chan Adventures  
Jimmy Nuetron  
Johnny Bravo  
Johnny Test  
Justice League  
Justice League Gods and Monsters  
Justice League Unlimited  
Kim Possible  
Kungfu Panda  
Legend of The Dragon  
Lilo and Stitch The Series  
Looney Tunes  
Megaman  
Mona The Vampire  
Monsters VS Aliens  
Mr Bean  
My Gym Partner's A Monkey  
Ocean Girl  
Phineas and Ferb  
Pocket Dragons  
Pokemon  
Recess  
Robotboy  
Rugrats  
Sabrina's Secret Life  
Scooby Doo and Scrappy Doo  
Scooby Doo Mystery Incorporated  
Scooby Doo Where Are You?  
Shaggy and Scooby Doo Get a Clue  
Sonic Underground  
Spiderman TAS  
Spiderman Unlimited  
Spongebob Squarepants  
Static Shock  
Stitch  
Teen Titans  
Teen Titans Go  
Teen Wolf  
The Batman  
The Cramp Twins  
The Emperor's New School  
The Garfield Show  
The Gingerbread Man 1992  
The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy  
The Land Before Time  
The Legend of Tarzan  
The Life and Times of Juniper Lee  
The Lion King's Timon and Pumbaa  
The Little Mermaid  
The Looney Tunes Show  
The New Batman Adventures  
The Simpsons  
The Ultimate Book of Spells  
The Wild Thornberrys  
The Woody the Woodpecker Show  
The Zeta Project  
Tom and Jerry  
Totally Spies  
Transformers Prime  
Ultimate Spiderman  
What's New Scooby Doo?  
Winx Club W.I.T.C.H.  
Wolverine and the X-Men  
World of Winx  
Xiaolin Chronicles  
Xiaolin Showdown  
X-Men Evolution  
X-Men TAS  
Young Justice  
Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX  
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds

 

Also I have a Discord Server where you can talk to me and I occassionally post concepts for chapters I am thinking on to test for interest.

h-t-t-P: / / discord. gg / b6XAeU


	2. The Demons of Ice and Fire

Title: Demons of Ice and Fire  
Main Characters: Wuya, Icy  
Categories: Xiaolin Showdown, Winx Club  
Contains: Femdom, Stripping, Lesbian, Anal, Pussy Licking, Blowjob, Futanari, Magic, Slavery, Violence, Squirting, Rape, Sadism, Cumdump, Hair Pulling, Human Footstool  
Planned With: Salamander Blue  
Started: 21/09/2018  
Finished: 23/09/2018

A young woman with pale skin, pale purple lips looking almost frostbitten, icy blue eyes, emphasized by her light blue eyeshadow, and long, silvery-blue hair pulled back into a high ponytail by a dark teal tube-like hairband materialized within a pale blue light. The snow with wore a light blue, backless tank top with a flared collar that clung to her DD cup breasts like a second skin, a dark blue miniskirt hugged her hips barely reaching half way down her pale thighs, accompanied with a thin diamond-stubbed belt and bright blue knee-high, bright blue, high-heeled boots.

She looked round the decrepit rocky terrain, decorated with dead trees and dented mountains aside from the intimidating structure the witch sought. A frightening fortress created from a mountain, decorated with jagged perks of rock and two giant creatures of stone with burning emerald eyes guarding the entrance, each one half the size of one of the broken surrounding mountains.

Icy hesitated in a moment of apprehension, fear teasing her heart; forcefully swallowing she took the first step towards the fortress. She dared not fly for fear of the resident of the fortress thinking her foolish enough to antagonize her. It was uncanny how quickly she neared the fortress on foot.

She stopped when she entered the line of site of the rock creatures, her heart pounding in her chest. This was a bad idea, a very bad idea. She could hear low growls from the giant creatures, warning her to consider her next action carefully. She took a deep breath, shaking slightly.

"I-I…" She swallowed. "I am here to seek an audience with the Great Heylin Witch, Wuya." Her heart was hammering in her chest as if trying to erupt from her chest in a bid for freedom.

For a long moment the rock creatures continued to glare at her, Icy took a step back, beginning to seriously consider turning and running.

The rock creatures then, as if bidden by a silent command parted and created a path between them. Icy swallowed and timidly took a step forward, her step light and poised to turn and sprint away. The rock creatures did nothing but continue to glare at her. Another step and they still did not move so Icy took a third. The light of the rock creatures' eyes flared, Icy swallowed, their mistress was getting impatient. Shakily Icy hastened her steps; she could feel her legs trembling.

She found herself hastening her pace when she began to walk past the stone guard, their low growls of irritation pushing her on. She followed the path through the open giant doorway and found herself in the large throne room.

Her eyes followed the red carpet in the centre of the room, leading up a dozen stone steps and ending at red velvet lined stone throne in which sat the immortal witch Icy had ventured to meet. She was sprawled over the throne, her legs handing over the right arm of her throne, one crossed over the other, her bare feet hanging in the air. Her hair a bloody shade, unbound and hanging above the stone floor as the left arm of her throne cradled her neck. Her copper brown skin eerily beautiful in the dim light of the room, her pointed ears and canines granting her a demonic allure to her; enhanced by her red lips. She wore a simple black robe with a red sash.

"And what brings you to my humble abode?" Wuya greeted in a bored tone, barley sparing her a glance with her emerald eyes.

Icy swallowed again, her throat suddenly dry.

"I came to beseech you, to ask to be your apprentice for you train me in your ways so that I may vanquish my enemies." Icy answered, images of fiery haired fairy appearing in her mind along with her annoying friends, along with every defeat she and her sisters had suffered because of them.

"And why should I teach you?" Wuya asked lazily, rolling her eyes, quickly growing bored with her visitor.

"Please I'll do anything." Icy begged, her spine tingling in fear, feeling like a fly that I willingly walked into a spider's parlour.

There was a moment of silence.

"Anything?" Wuya's gaze fell on the silver haired witch, an odd gleam to her emerald eyes.

Another shiver trailed down Icy's spine. "Anything." She repeated.

Icy didn't like the smile that graced the Heylin Witch's lips. Wuya lazily lifted her hand, it illuminated with a flame like dark green glow. The ground began to shake beneath Icy's feet, the snow witch falling to one knee as she struggled to maintain her balance, then suddenly a giant rock creature erupted from the ground, half the size of the ones that guarded the entrance but still taller than most buildings Icy had seen.

Icy fearfully looked towards the Heylin Witch.

"Before I even consider taking you as my apprentice you must prove yourself, first defeat my minion and if you succeed we shall test your obedience to instruction…fail and I will destroy you." The last part was said almost tiredly as Wuya began to admire her pointed nails, painted red.

Icy looked back towards the giant creature, her hands balling into fists just rose back to her feet and glared at the creature of stone, it glared back.

Suddenly the creature lashed out with its giant fist, with a startled cry she dived out of the way.

CRASH

Icy turned her head, staring at the crater where she had been stood, another punch began to make its way towards, Icy lifted herself from the ground and darted away, her ponytail whipping in the air.

CRASH

Another crater was formed and the creature's glare had found her again. How could something made of rock move so fast?

"You're starting to bore me, either destroy my minion or be destroyed."

Icy raised her right arm, trembling as she watched another giant stone fist flying towards her; she needed to show Wuya what she could do before she decided to get serious. A blizzard erupted from her open hand, the stone fist was quickly coated in a thick layer of ice but still headed towards her.

CRASH

"Ahhh!" Icy cried as the fist struck her, even stronger thanks to her spell, she slammed into the palace wall and fell to the floor, grunting in pain as she slammed into the smooth stone, one eye squeezed shut, she could feel the warmth of her blood trickling down her lips, her nose bust and her back burning with pain. She hurried to her feet when the creature stepped towards her again, bracing herself on her knee.

Icy stamped her foot and encased the giant creature in a coffin of ice, she fell forward, barley catching herself on her hands, her palms crying out in protest, she felt exhausted and body ached, she had never used that spell on something so large.

SHATTER

She felt her blood run cold as shards of shattered ice rained upon her, she timidly looked up, shaking as the creature broke free of her spell with ease and took more steps towards her. She froze.

The creature was upon her within seconds; she heard a tired sigh from its creator and felt her heart skip a beat at the next thing she heard.

"Kill her." Wuya closed her eyes and tilted her head back, her entertainment had grown tiresome, this witch was so weak she couldn't take on one of her weaker minions, one any of the monks could take, hell even Jack's pathetic robots could take this one out easily.

The creature's shadow fell over Wuya and it pulled back its fist, its green eyes fixed on her, she would be dead if the next attack hit her. She had to do something, she had to!

Icy's hands illuminated with a pale blue light, cold steam erupting from them. Sweat coated poured out of her body and crystalized upon her skin. Pooling every ounce of the magic she had left into her hands, if this attack failed then she would die, it was now or never.

"Arrrgh!" She threw her arms up and released a hurricane of icy winds, snow, hail, and shards of ice, bathing the throne room in pale blue light. Wuya's eyes snapped open; she sat up, turning in her seat and leaned forward. The hurricane struck the rock creature and consumed it, lifting it off the ground; it vanished within it, completely obscured.

The hurricane vanished almost as soon as it had appeared, ice and snow bathing the throne room as the butchered rocks that had been the imposing monster fell to the floor, racking the smooth stone.

Icy fell forward, slamming into the cold floor, completely drained of her magical power. Ice glistening on her skin as dizziness cloaked her mind and the world started to blur. A slow clapping sound began to echo throughout the throne room; a strange warmth began to slowly pass over the fallen witch.

Icy's eyes slowly opened as the warmth turned into a pleasant tingle and she felt the pain from her injuries numbing away as her wounds slowly healed. She looked up and flinched when she was met with the sight of the Heylin Witch standing over her, she smirked.

"Congratulations on your victory."

"Th-Thank you…" Icy stammered; Wuya smiled an odd smile.

"Stand up."

Icy hesitated and Wuya's gaze narrowed, the snow witch quickly stumbled to her feet, blushing slightly as her breasts brushed the redhead's and she stepped back. The Heylin Witch's gaze slowly moved up to her.

"Strip."

"Wh-What?" Icy blushed heavily, Wuya glared at her.

"I did say after you prove your combat abilities we would test your obedience, now strip." There was a dark edge in her voice. Icy swallowed again.

Slowly she raised her hands and gripped the bottom of her tank top and lifted it over her head, her large pale boobs bouncing freely. She nervously scrunched the shirt in her hand.

"Wh-Where…"

"Just toss it on the floor." Wuya snapped, Icy flinched and tossed her top onto the floor, very conscious of how her boobs bounced with the motion and of the fiery emerald eyes watching her.

Shakily Icy unbuckled her belt and bent over and proceeded to unzip her bright blue boots, exposing more of her slender legs before she proceeded to balance herself on one foot and remove each of her boots, her tits hanging freely as she did so. She shivered as her bare feet touched the floor and she began pull down her skirt, sticking out her ass, clad in a pale blue thong, as she did so.

She kicked her boots and skirt towards her shirt and crossed her arms over her chest, concealing her nipples from view.

"Did I tell you to stop?" Wuya glanced towards the last article of clothing the witch wore.

Icy felt the heat in her cheeks rise and let her arms fall, her nipples feeling oddly cold as she hooked her thumbs in the waistband in her thong and proceeded to bend her knees as she slowly began to pull her panties down, the fabric twisting as it travelled down to her ankles, she stepped out of them and stood back up. She kicked her thong to the rest of her clothes, blushing deeper as it briefly remained round her ankle and kid of dangled.

When it finally fell free Icy stood up straight again and crossed one arm over her chest, enclosing her hand round her other arm.

"Stop trying to hide your nipples." Wuya snapped, irritation becoming more prevalent in her voice. Icy flinched and let her arms fall.

Wuya stepped forward and began to circle Icy, looking her up and down and humming to herself. She reached out and groped one of her tits, smirking as she felt it rise when the snow witch inhaled sharply. She lightly squeezed it, feeling how firm it was; pressing Icy's hard nipple into her hand.

She began to knead her boob, capturing the nipple between her fingers and squeezing it. Icy's legs began to shiver again; she arched her back, moaning, her lips starting to moisten.

Wuya released her hold, chuckling when she heard a small mew of disappointment escape the inexperienced witch. She walked round her again, giving her cheeks a firm squeeze before coming back to her front.

"Are you a virgin?" She reached down and traced her index finger over Icy's slit.

"Ah…" Icy gasped, inching back slightly, her legs parting a little. "Y-Yes…" She stammered; her legs shaking as Wuya withdrew her elegant finger, enjoying how the inexperienced witch squirmed.

Wuya smirked again and turned her back to the silver haired girl and walked back towards her throne, her walk presenting an odd emphasis on her ass, she climbed the stone steps and sat back upon her throne and crossed her right leg over her left, her robe riding up and exposing her smooth coppery thighs. Wuya lifted her hand and wiggled her index finger in a beckoning motion.

Icy hesitated briefly but quickly began to take shaky steps towards the Heylin Witch. She felt like her legs were going to give out and buckle beneath her as she began to climb the stone steps, the scarlet carpet soft under her bare feet.

A strong sense of discomfort washed over the snow witch when she stood directly in front of the red haired sorceress. She found herself wanting to go back down a step or two and place some distance between the two witches.

"Kneel."

Icy's breath caught in her throat but she obeyed, slowly lowering herself until both her knees touched on the soft carpet, her whole body still trembling. She looked up at the witch, now finding herself at knee height; fear gripped her soul as the demonic witch stared back down at her with that superior elegance in which had viewed her from the start. It seemed with the more interest she sparked in the Heylin Witch, the more Icy wished she had never come to this fortress.

Wuya uncrossed her legs and opened them and Icy found herself greeted with the shadowed image of a coppery, naked slit. Icy averted her gaze and looked back up at Wuya, she was still smirking.

"Eat me out."

"Wh-What?" Icy stammered, her stomach dropping, Wuya's irises briefly illuminated with a dark emerald sheen.

"Eat my pussy little girl." There was a dark edge to her voice, her legs opened further, the hem of her robe lifting higher and granting Icy a better look at her pussy.

Icy flinched and began to slowly move her head between Wuya's coppery legs. As her face slid beneath the robe her vision was shrouded in darkness and the only things her mind allowed her to register was intense heat she was feeling and the strong scent of Wuya's sex. She shivered as she felt the tip of her nose graze the warm, moist slit. She backed slightly, feeling the thin, warm juices coating the tip of her nose.

Wuya growled and grabbed the base of Icy's ponytail and gave her a harsh shove. Icy gasped as she suddenly found her face pressed against Wuya's pussy.

"Lick my pussy." The edge was slipping back into her voice again. Icy shivered and began to clumsily lick Wuya's pussy. Her taste filled her mouth, it wasn't sour exactly it was odd…slightly metallic and dominating,

Wuya released her hold on Icy's ponytail. Icy didn't dare stop licking, her tongue clumsy and without technique proceeded to continue stroking the Wuya's lips, the tip occasionally dipping between them timidly. Soon she found a small nun in her random exploration.

Wuya moaned and bucked her hips slightly. Icy took the hint and began to tickle the nub with the tip of her tongue. She felt Wuya's legs shiver slightly around her head.

"Faster." The Heylin Witch moaned. Icy began flicking the small nub with the tip of her tongue and making small clumsy circles around it. Wuya's moans grew in volume and frequency, with each lick her hips would buck and she would wind up grinding her pussy against Icy's face.

"Ahh…" Icy gasped into the slit as it was pressed firmly against her face as her hips bucked, finding her nose deep inside it. Wuya didn't lower herself this time and instead began to grind against Icy's face, moaning as the snow witch's nose was buried inside her pussy.

Icy's face crinkled as the pungent scent of Wuyas sex assaulted her, much stronger now, her toes curling in discomfort as she felt Wuya's juices filling the inside of her nose and coating the outside.

"I want your tongue inside me." Wuya moaned.

Icy almost gasped out in relief when she felt Wuya sit back on her throne and freed her nose but instantly buried her face back inside the smooth shave pussy, reaching in she slowly parted the lips. She shivered as she felt the hot, wet flesh beneath her cold fingers, Wuya moaned. Icy leaned closer and extended her tongue and pushed it inside Wuya's hot slit.

The taste became even stronger in her mouth as she began to slide her tongue in and out of the redhead's hot pussy, occasionally flicking the tip over the entrance and letting it wriggle inside of her.

Wuya's juices began to pour out of her slit, coating Icy's chin before starting to pool on her throne. Each heavy gasp from the snow witch causing Wuya to shudder and moan in pleasure; her pussy tightening round Icy's tongue.

"Faster."

Icy squeezed her eyes shut, her tongue cramping up as she began to move her tongue faster and faster in and out of the now sopping cunt, savouring every minute her tongue would momentarily return to her mouth, lubricating in a mixture of her own saliva and Wuya's cum, a tiny moment of rest before it dived back into sorceress' now throbbing pussy. She felt her inner walls squeezing her tongue, she knew what was coming.

Wuya's pussy unravelled as Icy dove her tongue inside her one last time. Her coppery legs clamped round Icy's head as she came hard, her cum squirting from her pussy, the silver haired girl crying out as a stray squirt struck her in the eye, she tried to pull back but found herself firmly held in place.

Wuya grinned when she felt the girl's futile attempt to escape from between her thighs, a familiar rush of power shooting through her body, an electrifying sensation, her pussy growing wetter as she dominated the younger witch with her physical strength rather than her magic.

When the afterglow of her orgasm began to fade Wuya finally released the pitiful witch, chuckling as the girl fell on her ass, her face covered in her juices, she had to admit it felt incredible looking at her covered I her cum, she felt another jolt of pleasure shoot through her body, she needed more.

Wuya clicked her fingers and her entire body began to glow with a dark emerald glow. The energy began to focus round her neither regions and just above her sopping pussy and ever so slowly a cock began to form and grow from her body.

Icy felt herself paling considerably as she watched the newly formed penis grow to a good foot in length and four inches in thickness; fully erect, the fear growing in her stomach growing stronger. Wuya stood from her thrown, her cock towering over the witch that sat at her feet.

"Stand up."

Icy clumsily climbed to her feet, nearly losing her footing and falling down the stone steps. She stared at the coppery monster between Wuya's legs and could even make out a large pair of balls beneath where her drooling slit was.

"Turn around."

Icy swallowed but did so, her heart hammering in her chest as she forced herself to look down the stairs and not think about what behind her.

"Bend over." Wuya instructed as she squeezed Icy's left ass cheek; grinning a predatory grin.

Icy hesitated.

"Bend over." Wuya insisted.

Slowly icy felt her body begin to bend forward until her hands touched the floor and she bowed her head, bracing herself for what was to come, her ass now pointed at Wuya and her cheeks slightly parted.

Wuya roughly grabbed Icy's right ass cheek and began to force it open. "Ahh…!" icy cried, with her other hand Wuya positioned her cock, the tip brushing the young girl's anus; they shivered together for entirely different reasons.

Once in position Wuya proceeded to force the snow witch's remaining cheek to open, granting her a full view of the little rosebud that was about to take her cock. Slowly she leaned forward, enjoying how the witch shivered as her cock inch forward and she rested her clothed breasts against Icy's naked back.

"Feel free to scream." Wuya whispered in a sultry tone directly into Icy's ear, tickling it with her tongue, the young witch gasped, her pussy tingling as she felt Wuya's hot tongue against her cold skin.

Wuya pulled back and thrust her hips forward, her try cock forcing its way into Icy's virgin ass, forcing it to widen to accommodate her length.

"Aiiieee!" Icy screamed as Wuya buried her cock up to the hilt into her ass, tears welled in her eyes and began pouring down her cheeks and she found herself struggling to focus on the fact that soon she would be the apprentice of one of the greatest witches to ever live as Wuya proceeded to pound her ass, sliding her cock back and forth, the tip never fully leaving the inside of her ass.

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

The sound of flesh smacking against flesh mixed into chorus of Icy's screams. Every inch of Wuya's body felt alive with pleasure, it had been centuries since she had, had such a good fuck toy, her toes curled as she slammed her cock back into Icy's.

"Please stop!" Icy begged; her eyes firmly squeezed shut; Wuya's cruel laughter rang throughout her throne room as she slammed back into Icy's right ass.

"Scream for me little girl." Wuya moaned as she slammed her hips against Icy's ass again and again.

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

"Aiiieee…please stop…it hurts…" Icy cried out as Wuya continued to fuck her ass, the only lubricant she had been allowed been the precum that drooled from her tip.

Wuya slammed into her ass even harder, she could feel her cock start to throb inside Icy's tight ass as she begged her to stop; her cries of pain were so delicious.

"Please…please stop."

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

Wuya started pounding her even faster.

"Please…please…please…please!"

Wuya's cock erupted inside Icy's ass with one final thrust, filling her with her hot cum. Icy screamed as she felt her ass filled with the thick liquid and felt her stomach inflate slightly as it filled with her semen.

"Please…stop…" Icy cried and finally Wuya pulled out of her, Icy fell to the floor and curled up into a ball on the floor, hugging herself, the edge of the step digging into her shoulder as she hung over slightly. Her whole body violently shaking as tears streamed out of her eyes, she could feel the cum drooling out her ass and sliding down between her cheeks.

Wuya looked down at her, her cock still hard, Icy flinched when her eyes partly opened and she caught sight of those horrible emeralds, she squeezed her eyes shut again, terrified of the demon that stood over her.

"Please don't…"

"On your knees."

"Please…"

"I said on your knees." Wuya's hand lashed out and she yanked the traumatised girl up by her ponytail, lifting her half way to her feet before dropping her again, her knees slamming against the floor, another cry erupting from her, Wuya licked her lips, her cock twitching at the sound and expression of pain that crossed the girl's face.

Icy looked up at her with red tear stained eyes and she licked her lips again in a sensual manner.

"Clean my cock."

"Please…"

SLAP

Icy inhaled sharply, her eyes stinging as she felt the imprint of Wuya's hand burn into her cheek.

"Clean my cock."

Icy looked up at her again, staring into those evil eyes, no pity, no humanity to be found.

"Please…"

SLAP

Her eyes squeezed shut as she felt a new handprint burn into her other cheek, this witch was truly evil and…she was nothing. Icy leaned forward and took Wuya's tip into her mouth, the metallic taste of the sorceress' pussy replaced by the rancid cocktail that was her ass and Wuya's cock.

Wuya thrusted her hips forward, Icy's eyes shot open wide, gagging as the tip hit the back of her throat. She began to choke but Wuya held her in place by her hair again and the silver haired girl knew what to do. She started to bob her head; her mouth filled with cock, her tongue began to clumsily lick at its length as she tried to clean it of her ass as she continued to bob her head.

"Oh yes…faster…" Wuya moaned and Icy obeyed, bobbing her head faster and faster.

Wuya arched her back, moaning in ecstasy as she looked down and admired her handiwork, today was shaping up to be a very good day, the snow witch looked perfect on her knees, naked, crying, vulnerable, her mouth filled by her cock.

Icy was starting to get dizzy, her vision blurring as she led herself by the motions and kept bobbing her head, taking the cock in and out of her mouth, the head never going past her lips.

The cock began to throb and Icy felt a small pulse of hope in her chest that this would be over soon, she licked at the tip and began to suck hard and again cum erupted from the Wuya's tip, spewing out violently and filling her mouth with her semen, the thick salty liquid puffed out her cheeks. She wanted to spit it out but the cock was still in her mouth so she did the only thing she could to rid herself of the semen, she swallowed.

Wuya laughed as she felt the girl began to gulp down her cum like the cumdump she was. Icy's tears continued to flow freely even when she had drank the last of the coppery witch's semen and she had removed her softened cock from her lips.

Wuya laughed again and with another click of her fingers and a burst of dark green fiery energy her cock and balls had vanished, leaving her slit alone and soaked. But that wasn't all, around Icy's neck had appeared a cold, steel collar with a matching chain that bound her to the foot of Wuya's throne.

"Wh-Why…?" Icy choked, snot running from her nose as she tried to stifle her tears. Wuya grinned.

"You have proven yourself to be a worthy slave, both entertaining and with the ability to pleasure me whenever I desire, why would I not claim you with my chains."

"Y-You s-slave…I-I w-wanted t-to…"

"Be my apprentice?" Wuya laughed, she threw her head back and her laughter became an evil cackle and suddenly Icy felt rather foolish. "And why would I want someone so weak as my apprentice."

Icy bit her lip and threw a punch towards Wuya but another chain appeared round her each of her wrists, binding them to the floor, and she found herself barley able to lift them a foot from the floor.

Wuya laughed again. A flurry of ice erupted from Icy's fist, Wuya caught the attack in her hand and it hovered above her palm, she laughed even more heavily and tossed the attack away before raising her arm higher, a silvery pale blue light burst from Icy's chest, curling into a tube-like shape it flowed into Wuya's hand Icy felt a draining sensation pass over her.

She tried to fire another attack but nothing left her hand this time, her eyes widened fearfully and Wuya laughed again.

"And thank you for the new magic slave…I'll be sure to put it to good use!" Wuya cackled as she created three large creatures of ice with sharp jagged blades atop their shoulders and elbows, their eyes glowing green like the rock creatures did.

Icy stared at the creatures, terrified as she was once again reminded of just how powerful the Heylin Witch was.

Wuya sat upon her throne again, grinning maniacally at her new creatures.

"Go out and expand my domain." She commanded and the creatures turned and headed out of the giant door, to add to the vast armies of rock creatures that warred across the planet.

Icy fell to the floor, weeping heavily as she slammed her small fists against the red carpet. Wuya looked down at her and grinned, lifting her legs she placed her powerful coppery feet atop the head of the weeping girl, another sob rocked through the powerless girl.

The Heylin Witch truly was evil. That was the only thought that filled Icy's mind as she felt Wuya's warm feet atop her head, her dusty soles dirtying her hair, her toes occasionally pulling at her hair.

A/N Hope you all liked the chapter and please review.


	3. Virtual Spiders

Title: Virtual Spiders  
Main Characters: Tecna, Blackarachnia, Elita One/Blackarachnia, Airachnid  
Fandoms: Winx Club, Transformers: Beast Wars, Transformers Animated, Transformers Prime  
Contains: Femdom, Stripping, Lesbian, Slavery, Foot Fetish, Shoe Fetish, Humiliation, Trampling, Masochism, Blood, Pain, Face Sitting, Shock Play, Breath Play, Acid Play, Torture, Virtual Reality, Biting, Venom, Cruel, Multiple Orgasms, Clothes Ripping, Verbal Humiliation, Anal Orgasm, Sex Tape  
Cameo: Musa  
Planned With: Salamander Blue  
Started: 13/11/2018  
Finished: 14/11/2018

Tecna held her breath as she plugged in the final red cable into the back of the large pod she had built beside her bed, the inside of the pod illuminated with a faded blue light. She released her breath, her pink lips forming a large smile, her cheeks flushing as she stood back up, it was working. She turned to her desk and opened her laptop and opened the program she had spent the last six months working on, she plugged a cable into the side and set up a time delay and selected the option to record all that occurred.

She swallowed and stepped away from the desk and turned to face the pod and pressed a button on the side it, with a subtle 'whooshing' sound the glass front raised up. She licked her dry lips and climbed in, sitting herself in the black leather chair inside, when the machine registered her weight it lowered a helmet onto her head; she forced herself to relax and laid her arms on the padded arm rests. The glass lid slowly lowered back down and encased her.

"Safety on, starting primary testing of virtual reality pod in 3, 2, 1…"

The pod around her vanished and Tecna found herself zooming through a dark tunnel filled with random, small, bright blue light. Everything went white, Tecna closed her eyes on instinct and when she opened them again she was no longer flying the virtual void but was in a simple modern living room, there was a green sofa against the opposite wall, a fluffy rug on the floor, a small TV against the wall behind her and a comfy chair to the left with a yellow tall lamp next to it. Small and simple like she had designed; no glitches so far.

She turned her gaze to the three other individuals in the room with her stood in front of the sofa.

The first stood on the left was a feminine robot with a sleek design coloured mostly gold and black, with four maroon spider legs sticking out from the centre joints of each of her arms, her chest shared a similar spider-like design and was gold plated, instead of hands she possessed something akin to a pair of claws with a black and gold striped design, of the name Blackarachnia.

The next one was a half robotic, half organic being with black and cold plating on her armour while her flesh was a deep shade of violet. Her fingers tips were sharp like small knives and atop either shoulder she possessed something akin to sharp weaponized antennae. A black and golden helmet rested on her head, with four scarlet eyes that glowed in their sockets, a curved spider abdomen in the place where her rear should be, Tecna has assigned her the name Elita One for simplicity's sake.

And the final one was taller than the first two. She possessed long, thin spider like limbs protruding from her back and wore a built in skirt that exposed her pale, almost white midriff and possessed dark purple eyes and dark purple lips, with curved claw like fingers completing her look, she donned the name Airachnid.

They all blinked and began to move, as if testing their limbs as their programs kicked into action, they all looked around the room before their gazes finally focused on their programmer, their mouths twisted into smirks, Airachnid's sent a slight shiver down Tecna's spine and she found herself actually taking a step back from the trio.

"Well, well girls it looks like our little pet thought she'd break the rules today." She lifted herself with her spider like limbs until she was a full foot higher than she was before, she crossed the little space between herself and Tecna below the magenta haired girl could even blink.

"Rules?" Tecna took another step back as she looked up at the intimidating figure, her heart rate quickening slightly. Airachnid raised one of her long limbs and with a sudden slash she tore open Tecna's lime green vest top, opened like an undone robe exposing her pink bra and fair skin, now marred with a shallow cut running down her belly, her teeth were gritted as she found herself suppressing a small hiss of pain.

"Slaves don't wear clothes; especially not in the presence of their owners…remove them."

Tecna felt another shiver tickle down her spine at the slight purr in the Cybertronian's voice. She swallowed and shrugged off what was left of her vest top. Next she pried her sneakers by pressing down on the heel and with drawing her white sock clad feet before proceeding to unbutton her purple flared fitted pants and slide them down her pale legs, exposing her pink panties. She stepped out of her pants and peeled off her socks and dropped them with her pants, next she reached back and unhooked her bra and it too joined the growing pile of clothes. Her nipples hardened as they were exposed and she found herself feeling rather vulnerable, even though she knew none of this was real. She wetted her dry lips as she hooked her thumbs round the waistband of her panties and proceeded to slide them down to her ankles and stepped out of them, blushing when she saw the small amount of pink hair between her thighs, the system was very thorough.

"Took you long enough." Airachnid hissed, regaining Tecna's attention as she proceeded to kick the clothes into a small pile on the floor before running her claw-like fingers together and dripping her dark green acidic venom onto the pile of clothes, they were devoured within seconds Tecna was soon staring at a burned away piece of carpet, revealing the black ground beneath what was the carpet and under carpet.

Tecna stepped away from the still smoking hole, her legs trembling slightly as she found herself able to smell the melted carpet.

"Slave." Tecna's face whipped round to face the one who had spoken, Elita, she was now sat upon the sofa in the centre seat, one leg crossed over the other, smirking at her as her elevated foot bounced slightly. "You need to apologize for breaking the rules, come here pet." Her voice became affectionate with her final words.

Tecna hesitated, Elita's eyes narrowed. Swallowing again she began to approach the half robotic half organic being, watching Airachnid out of the corner of her eye. She stopped when she stood directly in front of Elita One.

"Kneel." Tecna felt a familiar tingling between her thighs and she found her mind rushing ahead of her as she shakily took a knee in front of Elita, maybe this was where her programming would come in?

Elita's raised foot angled so that the toe section of her shoe pointed at Tecna's face.

"Remove my shoe."

Tecna's heart jumped in her chest, images of her countless fantasies involving this woman and her dominating feet flashed before her mind's eye, her toes curled beneath her ass as she carefully took hold of Elita's black shoe and slowly began to pull it away, shuddering as she felt the heel emerge with an audible 'pop' and she felt her fingers warmed by the heat and perspiration emitting from the bare violet foot. Her mouth felt very dry when she slowly pulled the shoe away. Her toes were more beautiful than she had ever fantasized.

"Smell my shoe pet." Tecna's face turned a deep shade of vermillion, her gaze fell to the opening of the shoe; she could see a dip in the insole caused through constant wear. Swallowing she lowered her face until her nose entered the opening and the tip touched the insole, she shivered as she felt her nose sink a little into the material, a small squelching sound escaping the shoe and drops of sweat drooling into her nose, her toes curled, a strong vinegary scent filled her nose.

"Smell my stinky shoe slave." Elita laughed, Tecna felt a strong throb between her legs as the sensation of humiliation bloomed in her heart. "I want to hear you inhale the stink." She laughed again.

_Sniff_

_Sniff_

_Sniffff_

Tecna's eyes rolled into her head as she forcefully inhaled the air of the shoe, her eyes watering as the overpowering stench filled her mind; it was like a dusty web drenched in vinegar and a hint of motor oil. A chorus of laughter from all the women around her erupted, Tecna felt her spare hand sliding between her legs, she shuddered as her fingertips caressed her erect clit, oh she was going to thrust her fingers inside her, pump herself like a horny slut for the amusement of the starts of her most carnal of fantasies.

When suddenly her wrist was struck by something strong, her hand slammed onto the floor, she tried to move it but she found it held in place. She pulled her face back from the shoe and looked down at her hand, her eyes widening slightly when she saw her wrist encased in a strong, thick piece of webbing, keeping it pinned to the floor. The laughter started again and Tecna looked towards Elita whose laughter turned to a cocky grin.

"Now now pet, you were not given permission to touch yourself…even to the stink of my shoe." She presented her sweaty, bare foot to the kneeling girl, inches from her face. "Now kiss my foot and apologize for you insurances slave."

Tecna looked at the foot, her cheeks somehow turning an even deeper shade of red when she saw droplets of sweat on the delicate violet foot. She swallowed and moved her face forward and proceeded to place a small kiss on the top of Elita's middle toe, licking her lips on reflex as she felt them wetted with sweat, a small moan escaping her, earning another round of laughter.

"You humans are so pathetic." Blackarachnia laughed.

Tecna bowed her head, even her nipples were tingling now, she was desperate to touch herself, she tried to move her bound hand but the silk that bound it would not give.

"Now remove my other shoe slave."

Tecna didn't even look up this time, she simply placed the shoe she was still holding on the floor and then proceeded to remove the other shoe from Elita's foot, struggling slightly without her other hand but she managed and moved to inhale its divine scent.

"No slave, you do not have permission to smell my shoe."

Tecna froze and she looked up at Elita, eyes wide with surprise, they were supposed to indulge her in her deepest fantasies, she had programmed them to, she had even programed the pod to analyse the current user and integrate their inner most deepest desires into the scenario.

SLAP

"Ahh…" Tecna gasped, another throb emitting between her legs as she felt warmth spreading across her cheek, quickly followed by the calming sensation of cooling foot sweat, a slight outline of Elita's sole appearing on Tecna's cheek where her foot had slapped her. Tecna turned to look back at her, surprise evident in her expression.

"Put my shoe down slave." Tecna placed the shoe on the floor beside its partner; Elita smiled and wiggled her toes, enjoying the clear effect it was having on their slave. "Good girl, now kiss my foot."

Tecna obeyed and leaned in, kissing the top of Elita's foot and once again staining her lips with the Decepticon's foot sweat. She began to pull back when suddenly Elita's foot lashed out again and struck her face with enough force that the webbing binding her wrist was torn from the floor and she went flying back before slamming back on the floor. Her face throbbed with pain and she found herself lifting her hands to make sure her nose wasn't broken and her teeth were still in place when her wrists were suddenly struck by something hard and sticky and they were both pinned back against the floor, she felt the same substance strike her ankles.

The three women laughed as they looked down at the now spread eagle naked human laid on the floor, bound and helpless, Airachnid stepped one of her spider limbs a touch too close to the girl's head and she flinched, earing another round of laughter, which wasn't helped when they saw her running her tongue over her teeth searching for gaps.

Elita stepped forward until she was stood between Tecna's legs; the girl's eyes were still shut. The hybrid stepped onto her stomach, smiling as she felt the weak flesh give beneath her foot, sinking into her, Tecna's eyes opened, her toes curling at the new sensation and another throb emitting from between as she looked up at the Decepticon standing atop of, superior to her. She needed to touch herself, she was desperate.

"This is your place human." Tecna's breath became more ragged and she squirmed beneath the hybrid. "You are beneath us, worth less than the dirt beneath our shoes…worth less than the sweat between my toes." She stepped onto Tecna's face with one long stride, the girl was now panting like akin to a bitch in heat, her hips bucked when she felt the heavy, warm, wet sole upon her face as she looked up at her superior and was allowed to see the dark purple panties hiding beneath her skirt, her chest was rising and falling rapidly.

Airachnid stepped forward, still elevated by her spider like limbs, she extended one of them towards Tecna's drooling slit.

"Look how wet she's got." She laughed as traced the pointed tip of her limb over Tecna's pussy, applying a touch of pressure against her clit.

"Oh yes!" Tecna moaned into Elita's sweaty soles as a powerful orgasm rocked through her body, her whole form shuddering as juices burst from her pussy, coating the tip of Airachnid's limb.

"Pathetic." Airachnid sneered as she wiped herself clean on Tecna's inner thigh before jerking her limb upward in a fast, graceful motion, opening a small cut on her inner thigh, Tecna moaned into Elita's sole at the sudden, sharp flash of pain, thrusting her hips. The corner or Airachnid's mouth lifted in a dark smile.

Elita lifted her left foot and stamped down on Tecna's face, earning another moan from the bound girl, she threw back her head and spat on her face, hitting her nose and splashing her lips and right eye.

"I can't believe you're actually getting off on this you pathetic bitch!" Tecna felt another throb between her legs.

"I'm sorry mistress."

"No you're not…not yet." Elita stepped off of Tecna's face and onto her tits; they sank comfily beneath her hot soles.

Blackarachnia approached the bound Tecna, who was still staring up at Elita, when she was close enough she jumped. Tecna's eyes snapped back, looking directly up as a dark shape appeared above her head. Blackarachnia's ass slammed down on Tecna's face. She moaned as she felt her seats moans beneath her soft ass and she began to shift herself from side to side, grinding the girl's face until she was comfortable and the girl's nose was lodged between her ass cheeks and each and every one of Tecna's breathes were tainted by the scent of her mistress's shit hole.

Blackarachnia wrapped several fine threads around Tecna's neck, smirking when she both saw and felt the girl swallow at the sudden alien pressure on her neck. She began to slowly pull at the thread, tightening its embrace around her neck. Tecna's toes curled as she physically felt her already stuffy breathes scraping the insides of her neck as the threads grew tighter and tighter until finally…

Blackarachnia smirked when she saw her seat's hands curl into fists against the carpet and she started to struggle, she stopped tightening the thread and enjoyed the desperate thrashing of her cushion as Tecna felt as though her lungs were getting hotter. The predacon waited several second before she finally slackened her hold and allowed the poor girl to breathe again.

Tecna inhaled deeply through her nose, her mouth covered firmly by Blackarachnia's covered pussy, feeling the stuffy, limited amount of air sneaking between the soft, warm cheeks bring sucked into her nostrils, she continued to take several deep breaths, her lungs still hot when she felt her heart start to resume its normal beating again.

Blackarachnia began to tighten the thread again. Tecna shook her head against her ass, only serving to push her nose in deeper and stroke Blackarachnia's anus with the tip of her nose, she both felt and herd the predacon moan above her, the thread got even tighter and the pressure in her chest began to build again.

Blackarachnia didn't slacken even when her seat was desperately trying to flail her limbs and lift her head, ten seconds passed and she still held the thread strong.

"This is your place slave."

Fifteen seconds, Tecna felt like her lungs were about to burst from the growing pressure, the heat emitting from Blackarachnia's ass was not helping either. Twenty seconds, she flinched when she felt Airachnid place a pointed tip atop her abdomen and apply a little pressure, she thrashed more, struggling harder to breathe; she felt the stinging sensation of the tip of the leg piercing the soft flesh. Thirty seconds she jerked when she felt Elita's antenna strike her nipples, she thrashed beneath her but she didn't lose her balance, nor did she leave her nipples, nor did Blackarachnia move an inch, in fact Tecna was sure that the predacon was laughing. She felt a sudden draining sensation, as though her very magic was flowing out of her nipples, an oddly enticing sensation, the antenna pulled back and the sensation faded but she found herself feeling even weaker. Forty seconds, Blackarachnia slackened the thread and Tecna started desperately inhaling, even lifting her head to try and get more, only causing her breaths to further tainted by the stench of her mistress' shit.

Elita kneeled on Tecna's stomach and moved her fingers towards Tecna's fleshy mounds until the tips nearly stroked the heads her pointed nipples, sparks of emerald electricity sparked from the tips of her claw-like fingers, striking Tecna's pink nipples with her own stolen magic. Elita smirked as the fairy of technology thrashed beneath her, she gave her another jolt and she shuddered again, another jolt and she actually tried to lift her hips again.

"Such a horny cunt." Elita laughed, Blackarachnia tightened the threads again.

"You know we could probably condition her…ooh…" Blackarachnia moaned as she grinded against Tecna's face, as if trying to push her nose inside her anus. Elita reached back, wiggling her sparking fingertips above Tecna's swollen pussy.

"To get turned on by your shit hole?" Elita laughed, a spark striking Tecna's erect clit, her hips bucked again.

Tecna felt like her lungs were on fire and her head was starting to feel rather light, disorientation settling in and her eyelids getting heavy while her pussy yearned to be touched again as vivid images of trio conditioning her like some kind of animal drove her desire to pump her pussy like a common street whore to new heights.

"Haha maybe we can even make her orgasm just by farting in the same room as her." Blackarachnia laughed, she slackened the thread and Elita shocked Tecna's pussy again, another orgasm rocked the magenta haired girl's body as she desperately inhaled Blackarachnia's ass, her legs trembling as her juices soaked into the already damp carpet between her legs.

Elita smirked and gave her pussy another shock, three times the strength of the last one while she was still desperately trying to fill her lungs with air, Tecna cried out in pleasure into Blackarachnia's hot ass as another orgasm erupted from her pussy and a fresh wave of her juices crashed down on the carpet.

"I hope you plan to have her clean that up when you're done." Airachnid smirked as she saw puddle of Tecna's cum forming on the carpet, that patch unable to soak in anymore, Elita smirked at her housemate.

"Of course."

"Hmm I can't believe she came so much from a simple shock…I wonder how much she'll cum from this." A dark smirk appeared on her lips as she slid her blade-like fingers together over Tecna and a single drop of her dark green, acidic venom fell from their tips and splashed down on the girl's swollen, moist pussy.

Tecna screamed as she felt the hot acid burn the sensitive flesh of her pussy, her pubic hair burning away but with the intense pain came an oddly stimulating pleasure and she felt her melting clit throbbing, which only served to intensify the pain and pleasure.

Blackarachnia moaned as she Tecna's agonized screams vibrate and ripple through her ass, stimulating her tight rosebud, making it quiver and flex around the bound fairy's nose.

"Oh yes…" She moaned, thrusting out her chest as she lifted her hand and started groping her left boob, squeezing her nipple between her sharp fingers. "Scream pet, scream for me…ooh yes by the All Spark…more Airachnid…more…"

Airachnid grinned and dropped another drop of her venom onto Tecna's inner thigh, it instantly began eating away at the flesh and blood began to flow from the widening, deepening hole and onto the carpet, she could even see the white of bone starting to melt.

Tecna started thrashing again, desperately trying to pull her leg free of its restraint, her agonized screams somehow growing in pitch, she felt her throat becoming hoarse.

"Please stop!" Tecna cried into Blackarachnia's ass; tears pouring out of her eyes and being soaked into her mistress' ass cheeks, her burning pussy now throbbing as she neared orgasm once again, the agony and her helplessness intensifying the pleasure she felt.

The predacon sat atop her moaned out in pleasure, her toes curling tightly as she enjoyed the sensation of her pet's desperate pleas. Her golden pussy began to throb with pleasure; she ground against Tecna's face as if either trying to squash her head flat or cram it fully inside her ass before finally the damn gave way and glowing light purple fluid erupted from snatch. She arched her back, crying out in pleasure as her juices covered Tecna's naked tits and splashing Elita's hands, she quickly wiped the fluid on Tecna's stomach.

Tecna's wet eyes widened against Blackarachnia's cheeks when she felt the hot liquid on her tits, she felt the tight hold squeezing her nose began to squeeze her nose then slacken its grip, getting faster and faster before finally another fluid erupted from the tight sphincter and coating Tecna's nose and found, the stench of the metallic alien fluid filling her mind and the sour taste seeping inside her mouth.

"More…more…" Blackarachnia panted as she began to pull at the thread around Tecna's neck again and felt the familiar panicked thrashing of her seat turned sex toy.

Tecna's squeezed her eyes shut as she struggled to find air, her burning pussy pulsated, drooling tainted juices onto the carpet, the lines of pain and pleasure were starting to blur, and the burning of her lungs with the added sensation of her life completely in Blackarachnia's hands was driving her insane, she was a fly in this spider's web, feeling very small and helpless as she briefly pictured herself tiny and cocooned in a giant we and surround by the three arachnid Cybertronians, awaiting her fate. Her pussy pulsated again, fresh pain shooting through her being, she needed to cum.

"More…more…squirm little bug…more…" Blackarachnia panted, her spare hand slamming on the carpet and curling into a fist, tearing up the carpet beneath it.

Elita grinned and leaned forward until her lips brushed against an untainted section of Tecna's tits, smirking when the desperate girl thrashed again, she parted her lips and a portion of the fleshy mound slid between them. The second she tasted her salty flesh she bit down, her fangs piercing the soft skin with ease, a thick purple liquid injected into the flesh, veins of the same colouring appearing around the fresh holes as Elita's venom entered Tecna's naked breast.

Tecna moaned as she felt a sharp stinging sensation as something akin to a pair of needles pierced her sensitive breast. A fresh wave of pain began to spread from her boob, a burning sensation rupturing from her breast and flowing through her veins, rapidly spreading as her heart rate increased. Her head was growing light again, she needed air or she was going to pass out and…an image flashed through her mind of her final moments spent beneath Blackarachnia's ass, killed by the superior ass she had brought herself to orgasm countless times as she lay in her bed, she almost welcomed the idea.

A sharp jolt of pain pulled Tecna from her fantasy as a fresh spark of electricity struck her cum covered tits, the strange liquid combusting on impact, burning her sensitive mounds, she was certain her nipples were smoking, she was pulling against her bindings again, how strong were these webs?

"Oh yes…" Blackarachnia moaned as the fresh thrashing caused the girl's soaked nose to shift inside her sensitive canal, she could feel her anus flexing around the small nose again while the constant movements of Tecna's face massaged her soft cheeks. Her hand lifted from the shredded carpet and slammed down on the fairy's naked, burned, tits, her claw-like nails stabbing into the sensitive flesh, her hand began to close, tearing long slits of red, blood beginning to gush from her fleshy moaned an onto her fair skinned neck, the threads tightened further and if the skin was not already stained with red the Cybertronians would be met with the sight of red slowly seeping out and staining the white silk threads.

"Aiiiieeee!" Tecna screamed into Blackarachnia's ass as her body trembled with pain and a new orgasm, juices bursting from her pussy along with flecks of Airachnid's acidic venom.

"Looks like she likes pain." Elita grinned as she reached out and proceeded to release another strong jolt of electricity at the bloody wound, another muffled scream sounded from the bound girl, only more strained this time, she was nearly out of oxygen.

"In that case she'll love this." Airachnid chuckled as she struck out with one of her limbs again and proceeded to create a large gash in the almost melted cunt, the acid began to seep into the wound as blood gushed out and covered the tip of her limb. More juices erupted from the bloody cunt remains as a hard orgasm further stained the carpet.

Blackarachnia finally loosened the threads around Tecna's neck, the poor girl began to cough and sputter violently into the now rapidly pulsating rectum of her mistress. Tears flowing without end as she desperately inhaled the tainted air, certain that the stench would never leave her nose. The metallic liquid shot from the small pink hole, filling Tecna's nose and mouth again as Blackarachnia somehow moaned and laughed at the same time at Tecna's position and the pleasurable sensations she was experiencing.

Elita laughed as Tecna's bloody, burned breasts raised and fell rapidly as she continued to cough and desperately inhale Blackarachnia's ass. She leaned in and as the C cup breasts raised again she took the nipple into her mouth and bit down hard, injecting another dose of her lethal venom into Tecna's tit, licking her lips now coated in her slave's sweat.

"Looks like that first dose of my venom has done a real number on you…I wonder what the second dose will do…or third…" She grinned and leaning in bit down on Tecna's neck, earning a startled moan of surprise, pain and pleasure, another dose of her venom was injected into the bloody neck.

"Hmm not a bad idea." Airachnid purred as she dripped three drops of her dark green venom into the open wound on Tecna's pussy, the thrashing and screaming was instant – as was another spurt of her cunt's juices as fresh agony spread throughout her body.

A piercing high pitched beeping sound filled the air, the three Cybertronians grew still as if the spark of life within then was suddenly snuffed or someone hit pause. The world around Tecna broke apart and she found herself drifting through darkness again before light began to obscure it.

Tecna's eyes fluttered open weakly, she was laid in the pod, breathing heavily, her body coated in a thick layer of sweat and her cheeks drenched with tears, her body uninjured but euphoric the echo of the agony she had endured still fresh. Weakly her eyes shifted to the small screen on the left of the pod, it displayed an image of the outline of her body with her vitals displayed beside it with a message above her outline.

_Safety protocol one activated, simulation disabled, user vitals dangerously erratic_

Her pulse was much higher than it ought to be, her body temperature was nearly double what it should be and her body was close to going into shock, the only thing that had appeared to maintain her condition for as long as had been allowed in the simulation was due to the endorphins released from each of her orgasms.

The glass lid rose again and the cool air of the room wafted over her body, she breathed out in release and began to shift and struggle in her seat as she began to shakily push herself up, her legs were trembling and her clothing clung to her body, her vision blurred as she stumbled out of the pod, nearly collapsing, her pussy was still throbbing.

She took a few shaky steps before suddenly collapsing, moaning as her knees slammed on the carpet the dull pain driving her over the edge as she came again into her already soaked panties, she fell forward. Her torso hit the ground and she passed out.

The door to the shared room opened Musa stepped in, wearing her usual attired, her eyes widened when she saw the state of her roommate. She rushed to her roommate's desk and picked up a small purple device with a small screen, she pressed a button on the side while pointing the device at the unconscious girl. A red light shone from the item and glided over the girl, scanning her. After a second the results appeared on the screen and Musa's cheeks flushed with embarrassment, she saw movement out of the corner of her eye, she turned to look at the computer screen of Tecna's laptop.

_Recording processed and available_

"Recording?"

A/N Hope you all liked the chapter, please review if I did, I really appreciate feedback and it helps keep me motivated to write more of these.  
Also I will consider writing sequels to any chapters I write if the interest is there, but do tell me if you want to see a paritcular character or crossover in a sequel, for example in this one the virtual system can be used to get any cartoon character.


	4. Lime Toes

Poll Chapter

Title: Lime Toes  
Fandom: Superman The Animated Series, Young Justice  
Characters: Kara Kent/Supergirl, Megan Morse/M'gann M'orzz/Miss Martian  
Planned With: Salamander Blue  
Tags: Foot Fetish, Human Footstool, Trample, Foot Kissing, Foot Licking, Shoe Sniffing, Teen Girl, Lolita, Sweaty Feet, Yuri, Socked Feet, Kicking, Femdom, Lime Feet, Masturbating, Clean Feet, Girl with Glasses, Unmasking, Cum Drinking, Alien Girls

Kara pushed open the door to her shared apartment and stopped herself midstride, her cheeks glowing beneath her brunette wig as she saw her roommate sat at a round white table, bent over a small book. She had taken the form of a young girl with red hair reaching down to her upper back with a red headband, her skin a natural, alluring, shade of green, she wore a white button up shirt, a red platted skirt, white thigh high socks and strapped black leather shoes, her legs kicking the air as they dangled above the floor.

Megan sipped at her juice box, not looking up from her  _maths homework_. Kara closed the door and approached the table, her legs shaking a little in anticipation, happy anniversary indeed.

"Kneel." Megan said in a non-committal tone, Kara chewed her lower lip and dropped to her knees, her head disappearing under the table. Megan extended her shoed foot towards her girlfriend as she scribbled the answer to question five. Kara took the hint and leaning forward pressed her lips against the shiny surface of the shoe, her nose touching the surprisingly damp fabric of Megan's sock through the opening of the shoe, the scent of lime juice and new leather teasing sensitive nose, it made her mouth water.

Kara began repeatedly kissing every inch of the shoe, tasting the leather on her lips as she moved over it, even kissing the sole; it had collected some dust from the apartment floor but otherwise was clean. She could feel her nipples hardening against her bra.

"I need a footstool, slave." Kara felt her thighs clamp together, her pussy tingling, her heart quickening. She slowly pulled her head back and turned her back to Megan's shoes, sitting herself cross-legged as at the base of the chair, earning herself a few light kicks to the headed from the still swinging in foot, Megan giggled. Kara felt a low shiver in her back, her pussy now throbbing.

Megan rested her hard, shoed feet on Kara's head, the uncomfortable pressure enhancing the brunette's euphoria, she even found herself with the shoes had being dirty, images of being her girlfriend's doormat tormented her mind, her toes curling in her shoes. She shuddered every time she Megan's feet move, grinding against her head, her wig shifting beneath them, as she pretended to concentrate on her maths problems.

After ten long, heavenly minutes Kara felt Megan's feet slide back, dragging her wig off her head, it fell beneath the chair and her feet landed on her shoulders. She had finished her homework.

"Oooh…" Kara squeaked as Megan suddenly pushed down on her shoulders harshly as she edged forward in her seat, preparing to jump from it. Her feet left Kara's shoulders and she fell. "Ahh…" her feet slammed onto Kara's thighs, she lost her balance briefly, Kara raised her hands to catch her only to freeze as her frilly white panties suddenly landed pressed into her face, a big kitten face grinding against hers as Megan sat herself on Kara's face.

"Oops." Megan gasped as she accidentally squeezed her juice box and apple juice spurted out of the straw and landed on her new seat's shirt. She felt her underwear vibrate with her slave's moan as Kara felt her pussy throb, before staining her panties with her juices.

Megan carefully stood back up from her girlfriend's face, smiling as she still felt the warmth of her face pressed into her ass, her smile growing as she heard Kara's pleasurable groans beneath her weight, she stepped off her and walked towards the couch before sitting down and picking up at the remote. She looked towards her blonde again girlfriend, still sat beneath the table, a footstool waiting to be used, she could already feel that her panties was soaked, her tiny nipples desperate for attention.

She snapped her fingers, Kara looked at her and slowly she pointed to her feet. Kara pushed herself forward and fell onto all fours. She began to crawl towards the green-skinned child like a needy puppy.

"Take off your shirt." Megan giggled as Kara took her first step, the blonde paused; kneeling again she slowly lifted her shirt, first revealing her toned stomach, then her lacy red bra, then her restrained mounds. She tossed the shirt to where her wig lay discarded and was about to go back on all fours when her owner spoke again. "And the bra." Kara reached back and unclipped her bra, letting the straps fall down her arms, knowing the image of her bra nearly falling off but not quite drove Megan crazy, and she was not disappointed.

Megan's cheeks were now a dark green and her fingers were sliding down the inside of her thighs, trying to desperately to resist caressing her lips.

The bra fell and she tossed it to the growing pile of clothes beneath the chair Megan had been sitting at. She hesitated a moment, her arms pressing into either side of her breasts, pushing them up slightly and allowing her little Martian to have a good look at them before slowly falling forward, pushing her ass into the air, her breasts touching the cold wooden flooring before carefully pushing herself back up and proceeding to crawl towards the horny little girl, her breasts dangling and smashing into each other unrestrained with each movement, her glasses slid to the tip of her nose, it drove Megan insane, her tiny toes curling tightly in her shoes, grinding her soles against the floor, she was so hot right now.

When Kara finally reached her Megan couldn't help herself, she pushed down on her heel with her other foot, the shoe popped off with little effort; Kara stared at the now shoeless, socked foot, the sole blackened slightly by the shoe's leather.

Megan leaned forward and picked up the discarded shoe and shoved it against Kara's face, forcing her to lean back as her nose was crammed inside the hot confines of the shoe. Her eyes widened and started to water, a strong scent of salty limes and leather over powered her senses, her body trembled with desire, the knowledge that Megan hadn't been wearing them long, that this is what happened, how much she sweated in California during the summer, how hot it was compared to Mars, it made her so horny. Her girlfriend's feet could so stinky after only an hour in this heat after a hot shower, she couldn't help it; Kara began inhaling as if the shoe was the only source of oxygen for lightyears.

"Lie down." Megan purred, still holding her shoe against Kara's face. Kara moaned and carefully began to lean back, altering herself so she would lie down next to the sofa; her body was trembling with each breath as she inhaled Megan's scent. When she was finally laid down Megan pulled back, taking the shoe with her, giggling at Kara's small mewl of disappointment. She brought the shoe close to her face and lightly sniffed it, her nose crinkling at the strong smell of limes, her pussy throbbed, her pupils dilating with desire, they were so stinky.

Megan hovered her still shoed foot over Kara's face, the blonde groaned in anticipation, hoping she was going to stamp on her face, treat her like the doormat she always was and is meant to be.

"Take off my other shoe." Kara with a mixture of disappointment and excitement reached up and carefully unbuckled the shoe, trickier than it should have been since she couldn't see the buckle from beneath the shoe and when she had used her x-ray vision she couldn't bring herself to look through the green sweaty sole.

Once done she cautiously slid the shoe from Megan's foot; she wiggled her sock-clad toes above Kara's face, wafting the scent towards her, she shivered on the floor. Megan hovered her socked feet above Kara's face and proceeded to slowly lowering them, loving how the girl of steel shifted on the floor, desperate to be under her stinky feet, and she could easily see the blonde's nipples were erect, Megan wouldn't be surprised if she could cut glass with those little nubs. She pressed her small, warm soles against Kara's face, moaning together.

Megan leaned back on the sofa and turned the television on, flicking through the kids channels until she found some cartoons. Kara gasped when she heard the wacky cartoons on the television, enhancing her pleasure. She wanted to play with herself, slide her fingers into her snatch and tease her nipples but she dared not without Megan's permission and that only made it hotter.

Megan began to grind her small feet against Kara's face, using it to massage her hot soles, groaning softly as she enjoyed her cartoons, it felt so good. She had Kara lie there for a good half hour, using her face to massage her hot soles as she watched cartoons before she finally lifted them off her face, despite Kara's mewls of protest.

"I'm hot, take off my socks." Kara didn't need to be told twice, she reached up and dipped the tips of her fingers into the opening of the sock, she shivered and she felt the fabric squelch against her fingers, so warm and wet. She began to peel the long socks back, slowly revealing her lime green legs; a sheen of sweat glinting in the apartment light, then round her ankles before finally sliding off her foot, her tiny green toes wiggling hello to her. She repeated the process with the other sock, Megan too them off her, much to Kara's dismay.

"Good girl." The blonde smiled, feeling a little giddy from the praise, Megan laid the socks across Kara's breasts, her nipples sticking out between them, before moving her sweaty, clean, petite feet above Kara's face, scrunches her toes and giggling as a drop of sweat fell and splashed on her lips, some dribbling into her mouth. Kara moaned as her mouth was filled with a burst of salty lime flavouring, moaning she licked up the rest of the sweat from her lips, drinking it, thinking back to the time Megan made her a mojito, wringing out her gym socks over her glass instead of using lime juice, it was her favourite treat.

"Now clean my feet." Megan pressed her feet on Kara's face, making sure her nose was nipped between her big toes, a shuddering sigh of pleasure escaped her lips and she began to hungrily lap at the young Martian's sweaty sole, gulping down her juices. Oh she would live off this stuff with Megan let her; she dragged her tongue from her heel to the centre of her arches, straining her tongue stretch further.

Megan shivered as she felt Kara's tongue caress the wrinkles of her soles, it felt incredible, her hands raised to her chest, rubbing over her pointed nipples beneath her shirt, she couldn't help it, she lifted up her shirt, rapidly passing it over her head before tossing it to the other side of the sofa, enjoying how the warm air felt around her nipples.

She began to roll her nipple between her thumb and index finger, moaning in pleasure, she pressed her foot into Kara's face, squishing her tongue against her upper lip and the bridge between her lip and nose, it felt incredible, she glanced down at her girl and lifted her other foot, she pinched the bridge of her glasses between her toes and carefully removed them, dropping them to the side. There she was, in all her glory, Supergirl topless under her sweaty feet.

"Suck my toes…" she released Kara's tongue and before she could even position toes against her lips Kara had already wrapped her lips around them and was forcefully sucking and slurping up the sweat coating them. "Oh fuck yes…" Megan moaned, leaning back against the sofa as she teased her nipple, she began to peel back her skirt, bunching it as her waist, exposing her lime green thighs and sopping white panties, the scent of her own sex teasing her nose, her toes curled catching Kara's toes in pleasure, giggling as the tongue tickled her sensitive toes.

Megan began to pant, shivering as she felt the tip of Kara's tongue dip into the space between the top of toes and her toenails; she could feel her nails lightly scratching her moist tongue. She needed more. She pulled her toes from Kara's mouth and stomped on her face, moaning.

"Eat me out, lick my pussy!" Megan moaned, spreading her legs and begrudgingly removing her foot from Kara's face, though she did get a hearty giggle when saw a vivid lime green outline of her small foot on her face, she couldn't help it, she picked up her phone and snapped a picture, Kara moaned feeling another throb between her legs as her girlfriend took what she assumed to be a humiliating picture.

The super powered blonde moved between her green legs, Megan's panting grew in pitch and frequency, Kara began to slowly pull down the wet kitty panties, making sure to trace her fingers along Megan's inner thigh, goose bumps erupting along her sensitive skin.

The kitty panties came off; Kara pressed them against her face, shivering as she felt the juices coating her face, a musty lime scent teasing her nose, her mouth salivating.

"Eat me out already!" Megan snapped in desperation, Kara dropped the panties and began to move between her legs, enjoying the musky scent growing stronger, Megan grabbed her by the hair and forced her between her legs, Kara gasped as her face was suddenly pressed into a bald, green, moist cunt. "Now!" she panted, Kara began lapping hungrily at the pussy, enjoying her girlfriend's taste and moans of ecstasy.

She began flicking her tongue over Megan's engorged clit and slurping up her sweat and pussy juices, her eyes closed as she enjoyed the taste. Megan began grinding her pussy against Kara's face; the blonde began to tremble, her tongue lapping faster as her girlfriend used her face as a sex toy.

"More…more…"Kara moaned into her lips, her voice muffled and only adding to Megan's pleasure, the young Martian pulled her nipple, her hips booked, her pussy slapping Kara's face as her legs came up and wrapped around the blonde, pulling her more firmly into her pussy.

"Oh God…yes…this is your place…where you belong…my slave…" she came hard, her cum gushing out and covering Kara's face as she did her best to swallow all the cum that touched her lips, her own orgasm rocking her body as she heard her girlfriend's declaration, her juices staining her panties and dripping through the fabric, running down her slender legs.

Megan went limp, falling back against the sofa again, her legs still wrapped around her girlfriend.

"Happy anniversary baby…" she whispered, her toes scrunching and playing with her blonde locks, exhausted.

"Happy anniversary…" Kara moaned into Megan's pussy, giving her clit a soft kiss, her tongue giving it one last flick, Megan's hips bucked again, her pussy slapping Kara's face again.

A/N Well I finally did a poll chapter hope you guys like it, please review, could really use the feedback.

Also I have another poll up for DC girls, feel free to vote.


End file.
